


Active Immunity

by schizoauthoress



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Waylon calls it morning coffee. Julio has his doubts about that label.





	Active Immunity

Waylon happily inhaled the scent of his freshly brewed coffee. He'd had to put in a very long shift last night, and wanted a lot of caffeine to counteract his lingering tiredness. After all, this was one of the few days when both he and Julio didn't have to work.

As if summoned by the thought, Julio came running into the kitchen. He was shirtless and his eyes were wide -- he demanded, "What's burning?"

"...Nothing's burning?" Waylon offered, confused.

Then what am I smelling? It's awful."

Waylon raised his eyebrow, as well as his coffee mug, and replied dryly, "It's coffee."

Frowning, clearly confused himself, Julio stepped closer. But when he leaned over the cup to get a better look, he recoiled almost immediately. "Madre de Dios!" Julio exclaimed, "I'd expect that to dissolve your teeth!"

Waylon pulled his coffee mug closer, practically cradling it to his chest protectively. He knew most people didn't care for coffee this strong. In a clipped tone, Waylon defended his brew: "I have a tolerance."

"You have a deathwish is what you have!" Julio declared. He sniffled, rubbed his nose, and laughed. "My eyes are watering from just the smell!"

"Not everyone drinks those fancy, weak coffee milkshakes," Waylon said loftily. Julio's laughter put him at ease, allowing him to playfully tease rather than take offense at his lover's over the top reaction. He took a deep drink of his jet black coffee, amused at the way Julio winced -- and he knew Julio could see his amusement.

In a melodramatic tone of voice, Julio asked, "Waylon, who hurt you? Who made you this way?"

Waylon grinned, and simply replied, "The Navy."

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
